iWant Your Attention
by GreenAndPinkMatch
Summary: Sam is feeling a bit horny and wants her husband to come to bed but of course, being the nub that he is; he refused because he had work to do for his company. How will Sam convince him, or will he stand his groundf and resist his sexy wife? Seddie


**I want your attention!**

**(SPOV)**

I look towards my husband who was sitting at a desk in the corner of the room. He was busy doing things for his work. He was swamped with stuff he needed to do and was so stressed. He didn't even eat dinner and I recently opened a restaurant so my food is always pretty good. He didn't even look at it...

I felt really bed for him because he has to go through so much stress at his work. He works for a software company. He designs software and a whole bunch of stuff like that. It was getting late and the only light he had was coming from a desk lamp and the far away light coming from our bedroom. I walk over and stand behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Hey Freddie. Why don't you...come to bed with me... I'll help you get your mind off work for a bit..." I whisper seductively into his ear while giving him a gently neck rub to get rid of the stress.

"I can't. You know I have a bunch of stuff to do before tomorrow." I huff and walk off to our bedroom. I strip from my gray sweatpants and my over sized navy blue t shirt. I open my drawers and pull out my special lingerie. Freddie had bought me this for Christmas last year and I know how much he loves it.

I slip it on. It is mostly red with some black lace. It is a pair of red panties with a push up bra that...uh...enhances my chest. It also had a pair of black lace fishnet leggings that connect to the panties with strings. I smile into the full length mirror and pull my curls from the hair tie. Letting them fall down my back and bounce slightly, giving me a sexy full look.

I turn around and give my plump ass a jiggle before strapping on some black fuck me heels and heading out into the room Freddie was in. His back was turned to me as I approached. I licked my lips and gave my hair a fluff. Freddie couldn't resist me when I dressed this way, he would definitely give in.

I walk up to him and put my hands on his shoulders: I spun him around in the chair with wheels and his eyes widen at the site of me. I trail a finger down his chest and back up then give him a innocent look.

"Come to bed Freddie...please?" I ask and stick my bottom lip out in a pout. I straddle him and kiss his lips softly, then move my lips down to his neck- just as I was about to leave a mark on him, he pushed me away.

"No, Sam. As sexy as you look right now, I can't. I have too much work." He shakily states and I smile. He thought I was sexy. I give him sad eyes and he appolagizes with his eyes. I walk back to the bed room and grab a tube of dark red lipstick. I apply a lot of it and smile at my blood red irrisitable lips and walk into the kitchen. I grab a fresh banana from the fridge and walk over to the couch that was sitting right in the view of Freddie.

He watches me as I kiss the banana softly and passiontaly all over, leaving red lips prints and the slowly and seductivly open the banana with my teeth. I suck on the banana up and down as if I was giving it a blow job and I start moaning lightly. He watches in frusteration and I smirk and leave more lips prints on the banana.

"Enough Sam!" He yells and stands up.

"What?" I say innocently.

"I get it, you want to have sex, but guess what? I'm really busy right now and I can't!" He yells and I take a step away from him, startled.

"I-I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have yelled."

"No, it's fine. I guess as the years go by, you find me less and less appealing and just don't want to-" His lips press agaisnt mine harshly and then pull away.

"Thats not it! Your still as stunning as you were years ago, I just can't right now okay?" I huffed and walked away, slamming the door to our bedroom.

"I hope your happy now Freddie! I have to use other resources!" I yell to him through the door. I open my bedside table and pull out a think purple vibrating dildo. I lay on the bed and slip the panties off. I turn the dildo on and tease myself. I slide it across my vagina and back up. I knew Freddie could hear the vibration and was probably itching to get in here and do the real thing.

I start to moan softly as I pump the thick dildo in and out of me. I was a bit stretched because Freddie had a massive dick so I use large dildos to get pleasure instead of my fingers. I moan again loudly and pump it harder and faster. I feel my body arch up as I have a orgasm. The dildo becomes slick with my cum and I pull it out, breathless.

I stand up, not bothering to put my panties back on and walk over to the room Freddie was in, still holding the purple sticky dildo. I toss it on his desk casually and he looked alarmed at the sight of it.

"Its a good thing we didn't have to fuck, right?" I say and he looks between me and the sticky dildo.

"You couldn't have waited another hour?"

"Nope." I say with a mischevious smile and return to our bedroom for the night. I kick off my fuck me heels and climb into bed for some much needed rest, maybe next time he'll listen to me when I want him to come to bed...

_**(A/N haha! Sorry for not actually making them do it but I thought Sam would get what she wanted even if she didn't get it with Freddie. Review!)**_  
><em><strong>PS: I posted a few new seddie K-T rated oneshots on my other account mekaylawrotethis. Check them out if you want to:) they've been gettin lots of reviews so I figure they're pretty good:)<strong>_


End file.
